


【深海】Perplexed

by InTheEnd07



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Bottom The Deep, Heroes are assholes, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 三人行 強姦 拳交 性虐待





	【深海】Perplexed

**Author's Note:**

> 名稱翻譯用的是台版混中版翻譯 護國超人=祖國人 深海=深海王 點燈俠不變

1.  
「我喜歡你，你很善良、你的內心很柔軟。」

「你是真的關心我們，而不是像那些唯利是圖的人類只知道天天抓補我們把好的挑出來訓練不好的全都殺了做成生魚片，又或是試圖用塑膠製品害死我們。」

「如果可以的話，如果我們真的成功的逃出去了，我想要追求你。你和我，我們一起回到大海裡，躲去他們再也找不到的地方，我們安安穩穩的過下半輩子吧！」

深海閉上眼睛，腦中不斷的想起那隻他曾想解救卻不幸的被自己愚蠢行徑害死的海豚。

要是自己在那之前沒有拒絕他，沒有對他說「你知道你說這種話把氣氛變得很奇怪嗎？」這種語帶責備的話語，是不是在他死去之前他都能抱著美好的夢想，死掉的時候是不是也不會那麼的痛苦？

牠又或者說是他，在他開著那輛破的可以的麵包車，用著像是吊床一樣的東西帶著他亡命天涯時，他在後面對著他說的話。

那天看著他因為反作用力的關係衝破玻璃掉到馬路上接著被大貨車撞死時，深海的內心幾近崩潰。

說好要帶他逃離那個邪惡的海生館，結果卻讓他慘死在輪下被碾成爛泥。都是我的錯，深海捂著臉不斷的哭泣，他和自己的心理醫生說著。

但他知道對面的醫生永遠不知道他為什麼情緒是如此的崩潰，畢竟他只是一個醫生，只是一個再普通不過的人類。

整件事情讓他最不懂的地方就是為什麼自己能跟水裡的生物溝通卻始終做不到保護它們，明明他就是一個超級英雄啊！保護人類還有保護動物不都是超英該做的事嗎？為什麼他不能自己想做就做？

他還記得被交代去拍海生館的廣告那一週，每天他得故意無視水裡那些海豚還有虎鯨的痛苦，不斷的告訴他們催眠他們只要好好表現、乖乖的配合拍攝廣告之後一定能夠吃飽飯。

結果呢？他什麼都沒有做到、他什麼都沒能幫到。在他要離去前身後的鯨豚全都在低聲碎念，不斷小聲的和其他鯨豚抱怨著。

他是真的真的很對不起他們，他想，算了反正是最後一天乾脆鼓起勇氣去和館方溝通一下，讓他們多喂一點食物給他們，他一邊這麼走著一邊告訴了他的經紀人。

而她一句話都沒有說，只用著很冷血的目光看著他，盯的他全身發毛開始有了寒意。

「這是不行的深海，這是它們的宿命。」紅豔的雙唇開合著，深海他看著熱烈火辣的嘴裡吐出冰寒刺骨的語句「它們又不是人類，並不能為公司帶來收益的事情我是不可能讓你做的。」

多少次了？從經紀人嘴裡聽到這種話？他自己已經數不清了，他以為加入七人隊裡能做的事情可以比以前還要更多，結果現實卻是他被當成隊裡的魚一樣逗弄，只要其他人開心就能對他隨意的動手。

他現在就連單純的要讓這些動物們吃飽都不行！

他憤怒的朝著經紀人大吼，那我拿我自己的錢買食物給他們呢？這樣總可以了吧？

經紀人用著一種高高在上的態度看著他「你可以試試看沒關係，但是事後會如何我什麼都不知道。」

接著她就踩著她的高跟鞋卡噠卡噠的走了。

他靠著玻璃無力的癱軟在地上。

那時候離他最近的就是那隻海豚，那隻海豚什麼話都沒有說，完全沒有指責他，只用著自己的小眼睛一直望著他的背影。

「嘿，你還好嗎？」

深海急急忙忙的轉過頭，額頭不小心撞上了玻璃。他吃痛的抱著自己的頭，面前卻突然傳來一陣低低的笑聲。

「笑什麼笑。」他低聲的回著「別笑了。」

「你剛剛很傻很可愛啊！」海豚擺了擺自己的尾巴「很感謝你想要為我們做的事，雖然被阻止了但是你有這個心就夠了。」

「其實就像剛剛那個女人說的一樣，這就是宿命，我們沒辦法改變。」海豚湊向前，試圖將自己的臉貼上深海的臉「要怪也只能怪當初傻傻被抓的自己吧......」

他看著眼前的海豚輕輕的將自己的臉貼上，假裝他們中間並沒有玻璃，單純的碰著對方的臉彼此無聲的安慰彼此。

「其實我一直在想，死前要是能回到自己的家鄉該有多好。」低沉的嗡鳴聲響著，語氣中透露的是濃厚且無奈的思鄉情愁「但是看著前幾天老死在這的前輩，我才發現這只是一個永遠不可能實現的夢想罷了。」

他離開了玻璃，眼神專注的看向玻璃內的那隻海豚，深吸一口氣下定决心，輕聲的對他說著他這輩子裡，不論是將來或是過去都是他幹過最危險的事。

「我能帶你逃走。」他堅定的對他說著「你晚上到那個出水口等著我，我帶你回你的家。」

指著遠方靠近後門的出水口，他在心裡發誓他一定會讓他自由，不要和自己一樣被綁縛在無法逃脫的惡夢裡。

2.  
是的，他發誓了。

可是他害死他了，被強壓在地板上的深海想著。

身上的男人不斷的在他身上衝刺著，還伸手撕開了他身上的衣服，將他的鰓一片片的拉開再放回。

好痛苦，他的身體不斷的抽搐著，連帶的夾緊深埋在後穴的火熱物體。

「你這個婊子真的騷。」護國超人咬住了他的側頸「竟然想讓那隻海豚逃回大海，它是怎麼做到讓你帶它逃走的？」

「用它的陰莖狠狠的頂你腸道裡的騷點嗎？」原本掐在腰部的手掌此時又再次的插入他的鰓，他嘴裡發出了凄慘的哀鳴。

「婊子就該要有婊子的樣，別想當什麼超級英雄，好好的當個超級英雄們的肉便器才是對的。」護國超人就著這個動作將深海從地上抬起，像是環抱著嬰兒一樣的姿勢走到會議室的窗邊。

一下一下的隨著腳步的移動而深入著，不停的頂到他腸內最為脆弱敏感的點，被屈辱的壓在玻璃上被迫看向底下熙來攘往的人流。他哭喊著他哀嚎著。

卻怎麼樣也無法逃脫。

或許就像是那隻海豚說的，這都是宿命，要怪也只能怪當初加入七人組的自己。

他在尖叫中哭著高潮，精液射在了玻璃窗上，接著他被護國超人壓向被他的精液沾染到的地方，以一種極為扭曲的姿勢一邊被猛操狠幹一邊舔去自己的精液。

身後猛力的撞擊不斷的讓他撞到玻璃，他的額頭被撞的變紅發腫，頭腦也開始有點暈眩，但他知道他不可能真的就此死去。

畢竟超人類的身體沒有那麼脆弱。

在絕望中他失去了意識。

3.  
睜開眼看了眼自己身處的地方，發現是自己的卧室，他閉上眼睛不想下床。

幹嘛要下床？只要一離開被窩就會看到自己全身上下都是性愛後的痕跡，掐痕、抓痕、紅腫、淤青，一想到這些他就想死。

然而他又不能死。

「只要你敢自殺，那些可笑的海洋生物就會被迫陪葬。」

他永遠忘不了他剛入隊的那天晚上。

他被護國超人還有點燈俠壓在地上一起狎玩強姦的樣子，他這一輩子都忘不了。

在隔天起床自己拿著刀子對著自己手腕要割下去時，護國超人將他的刀子燒毁，滴落的鐵汁有一小點滴到了他的腰上成了一個小疤。

當天晚上點燈俠看到在他的身上的小疤時，故意用著他的技能在他的身上燒了一個烙印，一個性奴的烙印，在他快要被幹的高潮的時候直接往他的大腿內側燒下去。

他的哭叫聲再次的引來護國超人，他們兩個溝通好了之後扒開他的腿將他被點燈俠填滿的菊穴再次撐開，護國超人就著那小小的縫隙狠戾的操進他的菊穴，兩人一起同時操幹他。

他的菊穴那天差點撕裂。

在他們的恐怖行徑結束後，他癱軟在地無法動彈。

點燈俠將他翻了一個面讓他屁股朝上，仔細的看了一眼他的後穴後興奮的朝著護國超人大吼著「這個人是真的耐操啊兄弟！」

「你看他的騷穴。」用手掰開他的屁股指著內裡不住顫抖的菊穴說到「我們剛剛幹的那麼的猛烈結果他沒有撕裂，沒撕裂就算了他現在還緊的像是我們第一次幹他那時一樣。」

「哦，那可真是一個好穴不是嗎？」護國超人又將手指戳入那朵小花裡，一根接著一根，直到第五根時癱軟在地上的人還只是在哭叫而不是痛到暈厥「如果我整隻手放進去會是怎麼樣？」

「這婊子的穴怎麼玩都不會有事的。」點燈人撇了撇嘴，將自己再次興起的陽具塞入深海的嘴裡逼著他吸吮那紫黑粗大的東西，抬起頭看著深海身後的護國超人「反正愛怎麼玩就怎麼玩吧！穴要是爛了就讓沃特處理就好，反正他們最擅長這種事了不是嗎？」

兩人有默契的朝著對方笑了一下。

原本只是五根手指在後穴裡頭，現在五根手指在後穴裡握成拳頭後深海的眼睛不住的翻白，反射性的嘔吐沒有吐出什麼東西，但是強烈擠壓的喉頭帶給深埋在其中的點燈人很大的快感。

「噢天啊！這婊子的喉頭真的很會吸。」點燈人低聲的吼著。

護國超人則是慢悠悠的將自己的拳頭不斷的向前碾壓著，溫暖緊縮的腸道讓他剛平息的欲望又再次的升起，看著身下挺立的物體他並不急於幹他現在正在玩弄的男人，相反的他很願意等待。

現在的他只想讓被壓在地上的男婊子用拳頭就能到達高潮。

拳頭輕輕的擦過一個地方，癱軟在地上的深海抖了好大一下。

「原來是這裡嗎？」他鬆開了拳頭開始用著手指不斷輪流去按壓那個敏感點，底下的男人又開始劇烈的顫抖，喉嚨深處不斷的發出聲音。

喉頭的強烈緊縮感這次逼得點燈人再也無法忍耐，強勁的噴射感撞擊在喉嚨那敏感的小肉球上，深海的雙眼翻白眼角被逼出淚水，大腿內側不斷的抽搐著，腸內最深處噴出了一股溫熱的汁液弄濕了護國超人的整隻手。

失去焦距的雙眼迷濛的看著眼前挺立的肉棒，嘴角的口水流的一地都是，腦子也跟著剛剛的玩弄被弄的散架，沉浸在性慾裡的嘴巴說出了那一句話。

「騷婊子的後穴......後穴好癢，快點滿足我吧！」話剛一說完他就被猛力的從地上扯起。

「只要你敢自殺，那些可笑的海洋生物就會被迫陪葬。」泛著紅光的眼眸看著他，護國超人對著他笑了。

接著他被重重的壓下，對於剛接受拳交後的後穴來說，此時能很輕易的吞下兩根粗壯的肉棒。

在激烈的拍打聲中，他明白所謂的善良正直的超級英雄是不存在的。會存在的，也不過就是更加惡劣殘暴的超人類罷了。

躺在被窩裡的他再次閉上雙眼，強迫自己進入夢鄉逃離這個可怖又瘋狂的世界。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.  
點燈俠的設定算是有點胡扯。
> 
> 因為影集沒明說他的技能所以在只能照著短短台詞判斷他很會用火。(嘆氣
> 
> 2.  
其實我覺得深海這角色是既可憐又可悲。
> 
> 七人組裡算是最被看不起的角色，也只能在剛進組的星光前面耍流氓欺負她，後面被揭露的時候直接被公司流放。
> 
> 自己沒什麼地位就藉由欺負女性來佯裝自己地位很高是真的不可取。
> 
> 但是他又很想替海洋生物做點什麼，包括把那隻海豚放走，又或是解救那隻龍蝦，只是到最後什麼都幫不了，就連做愛的時候也被那個女生當成是在蒐集稀有動物一樣的對待。
> 
> 深海好可悲一男的。


End file.
